garofandomcom-20200223-history
Horrors (Anime)
In the Anime Series continuity, Horrors (ホラー, Horā) are demon-like monsters from the Makai Realm that plagued the world and enemies of the Makai Order since immemorial times. Unlike in live-action continuity, these dark creatures' Inga Forms undergo some changes in each era they featured in. Description & Characteristics - The Crimson Moon= These are Horrors that appear in GARO: The Crimson Moon, their manifestion from the Makai into the human world having influenced the myth of the Preta. Some of them are thralls of Ashiya Dōman. * Engou * Gaira * Dogura * Tengu:' '''Horrors that possess the bodies of '''unlawful onmyou users'. The Horrors initially appear in armor, and have the ability to fly and have a fan-like blade to slay humans. Later, one of the Horrors' armor is broken, revealing the second face on its chest. All of them are slain by Raikou. * Kamaitachi & Yamanba:' '''A pair of amphibian-like Horrors that possess the bodies of '''Sanuki no Miyatsukomaro' and his unnamed wife, Kaguya's adoptive parents, as a consequence of the couple being consumed by greed over suitors offering their child treasure. The two Horrors act on their hosts' desires, using Kaguya to lure in her suitors so they can devour them devoured them afterwards. When exposed, the two Horrors combine into the fiery porcupine-like Horror Yamaoroshi before being destroyed by Raikou, leaving Kaguya with no reason to remain on Earth anymore. * Kosode No Te: A kimono specter-like Horror that possesses a woman named Kosode due to her anger at the inequality of the caste system after she was beaten senseless after being falsely accused of theft for having picked up a bolt of expensive silk dropped by a noble woman. This Horror, as the name suggests, can shoot countless kimono to catch its prey. The Horror can also wrap anything with silk to consume them. Slain by Raikou. * Itsumaden:' '''A fire-breathing winged-serpent Horror that first appeared during a plague, spreading mass destruction when it first appeared in the southern capital many years ago. Itsumaden possesses the body of a desperate '''unnamed person' who refused to accept death and uses the host to cause an epidemic before being slain by Raikou. * Raijū * Te No Me: A Horror that appeared as a women with very long arms and legs covered in tiny demonic eyes who attacked Watanabe no Tsuna on a bridge. Later, using its severed arm, the Horror possessed Tsuna by using his guilt of having to abandon Raikou and his mother to death. Slain by Raikou. * Andon: A formless Horror that appear as a mass of blackness that sucked away light in its surroundings. Seems to be defeated by Raikou, but the Horror still alive and turn Raikou into mindless beast, until Seimei managed to seal the Horror within herself to regain the armor colour back, using the cursed seal that Dōman places within her. Because of the seal's strength, not even Haruaki even is able to release it, leading Seimei to slowly become Rudra's vessel. The horror later took form of Dark Seimei, and slain by Raikou. * Sōgoku:' '''A hammer wielding oni-like Horror that possesses the body of '''Jihō', a Buddhist monk who feels the Michinaga clan's dependence on onmyōji is a vice against the true dharma of Buddhism. As a Horror, he can use his hammer to shrink anything it hits. Slain by Raikou when Sōgoku swallow tiny sized Raikou, before the latter transforms into Garo inside its belly. * Kappa: A Horror that possesses the body of Fujiwara no Narimichi. This Horror uses a kemari ball to consume its victim. Slain by Yasusuke. * Butterfly Horror: A Horror that possesses the body of Kamo no Yasunori. This Horror is able to fly, shoot a fireball from its mouth, use the proboscis in its forehead like a blade and spread pollen that is able to consume humans. Slain by both Yasusuke and Raikou. * Mask Horror: A Horror that possesses the body of Minamoto no Tōru. This Horror (in human form) consumes good-looking humans by kissing them, maintaining its youthful appearance. In Horror form, it is able to use countless mask projections to fire an energy beam. It could transform his arm into single blade to attack. Slain by Raikou. * One-Eyed Horror: A Horror that possesses the body of Tachibana Masamune's unnamed wife through her anger at her husband's constant infidelity. It is able to sprout a fleshy bud that can mimic the face and;; voice of a woman in a man's heart, for example, Seimei to Raikou. Slain by Raikou. *'Aristocrat' * Dual-Bladed Horror * Whip Horror: A Horror that possesses the body of an unnamed aristocrat. As its name suggests, it could use several whips to attack the enemy. Slain by Raikou after it manages to battle with Seimei for a short period. * [[Rudra|'Rudra']] * Shuten-dōji: Horrors that possess the bodies of abandoned children of the village at the foot of Mount Ooe. These Horrors consume pregnant women. Slain by Tokiwaka. - Vanishing Line= Major Horrors featured in Vanishing Line are part of King's legion, banded together to plung the world into a digital apocalypse. Also, Inga Horrors in the series depicted more insectoid in appearance and instead of traditional bat-like wings, they have insect legs-like protrusions. * King * Queen * Bishop * Cervielle * Obsessian * Begand * Aggregate * Rangrien * Surabhi * Unonbera * Pawn * Germa * Aggrega * Alfil * Rastapanje * Namless * Bezel * Hemrio * Monster Truck Horrors * Sismis * Solkan * Norma * Guard Bots * Red Gargoyle Horrors * Gigantic Eel Horrors - Minor Horrors= These are unnamed Horrors that had brief encounters with the main characters before being slain: The Carved Seal of Flames * Unnamed four-handed giant Horror (Episode: Tempest): A Horror that appeared on Ema Guzmán's flashback, with three Makai Knights charging towards it. * Unnamed arachne Horror (Episode: Burning Ashes): A Horror that fought against Alfonso San Valiante not long after Alfonso was chosen by the Garo armor. * Unnamed Horror on wheels (Episode: Burning Ashes): A Horror that fought against Germán Luís and Alfonso San Valiante not long after Alfonso was chosen by the Garo armor. Vanishing Line * Unnamed Horror (Episode: Ring): A Horror Lady Viola summoned and tried to control it, but she got possessed instead. The Horror reappears once again trying to attack Sophie as she hides from Surabhi, but it is destroyed by the magic vial Sophie received from Gina earlier. *''Unnamed Horror pair'' (Episode: Rebirth) : A pair of Horrors that chased a couple at night, fortunately Luke saves the couple by shooting down the Horrors from afar. }} Category:Horrors